Petits drabbles imaginés par nos soins
by kocylender
Summary: Voici des petits détournements sur mes fics et sur les personnages de Saint Seiya. C'est en attendant que je publie la suite .
1. Chapter 1

Petit drabbles imaginés par nos soins, ayant pour but de casser encore plus les personnages XD Car oui, notre but est de faire rire. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Petites news de moi: Malade, pas trop le temps d'écrire, mais je travaille sur toutes les fics que j'ai en attentes. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais bientôt de retour. Allez je vous laisse lire ^^

* * *

Scène de la plage avec Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

En fin d'après midi après avoir eu des conseils sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire, elles partirent toutes pour leurs temples respectifs. Sauf Kanon qui elle avait décidé de retourner à la plage pour respirer l'air ioder de la mer. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, et essaya de se réchauffer une peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit le spectre se faire éjecter comme un mal propre des eaux.

Elle se précipita vers lui et se pencha vers lui.

Kanon : ça va ?

Rhadamanthe : Oui ma douce, je n'ai rien.

Poséidon : Non mais je t'interdis de polluer mon océan avec ton surplis. Tiens donc, y a un jolie poisson.

Kanon : Pas encore.

Poséidon : T'es encore mieux roulé que cette cruche d'Athéna. Viens voir Poséidon, je vais te croquer.

Rhadamanthe se leva, enleva le gant de son surplis et frappa le dieu.

Rhadamanthe : Je vais venger cet affront et votre honneur ma dame.

S'ensuivit des claques et des coups entre les deux adversaires. Pendant ce temps Kanon s'éclipsa, elle retourna dans son temple. Sa sœur faisait son épilation. Elle arriva toute nue dans le salon pendant que sa sœur ouvrait son paquet de chips.

Saga : Bon je fais quoi, le faucon fauve, le ticket de métro ou le golden triangle ?

Kanon : …

Saga : Ben quoi, c'est au cas où Aioros se décide.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est un petit détournement d'Expérience ratée. A bientôt


	2. La guerre Sainte

Bonjour, voici un petit drabbles sur les enfers. Plus particulièrement sur Hadès. Je le dis c'est censé être humoristique, mais ayant un humour bien particuler, je doute que vous apprécierez. Pas grave. En tout cas, les textes publiés dans cette séries doivent cassé le mythe de Saint Seiya. Et oui, avec les trucs incohérents, fallait bien s'y attaquer. Mais ne m'en voulez pas. En tout cas pour ceux qui se posent des questions, j'écris toujours et je suis encore malade. Donc je fais tout mon possible. Mais bon, c'est pas encore cette semaine que vous aurez la suite vu le nombre d'histoire en suspend et le nombre de chose que je dois faire. T.T. Donc ne me tapez pas, ça va venir. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La guerre Sainte faisait rage, les chevaliers divins étaient aux portes du tombeau du dieu des enfers. Hadès ouvrit sa tombe grâce à son cosmos télécommandé. Et il se leva. Il essaya de se lever.

Saori : Bon Hadès, tu sors oui ou non. On a pas toute l'éternité devant nous.

Hadès : Tu crois que c'est facile de se lever avec une armure qui fait six fois ton poids. Et tais toi, tu es dans une urne pauvre cruche.

Saori : Vampire

Hadès : Pimbèche

Saori : Emo

Shun : Tu penses qu'ils en auront pour combien de temps. C'est pas ça, mais June m'attends pour aller au cinéma.

Seiya : Vas y, de toute façon , les auteurs ne te font apparaître que pendant deux minutes dans la scène finale.

Ikki : Bon, moi je retourne bosser au Mc Do

Hyoga : Je vais retourner nourrir mes phoques

Seiya : Ha ! Je savais que tu resterais avec moi Shiryu.

Shiryu : Heu non, en fait je retourne au 5 pics. Ben oui, j'ai retrouvé la vue. Je retourne reluquer Shunrei.

Seiya : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON .

Et oui, Seiya n'a même pas pensé retourner voir sa sœur au sanctuaire.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas, moi ça m'a fait marré. A bientôt.


	3. Saori et le casque d'or

Bonjour, en direct de mon lit, voici la suite des drabbles qui non vraiment, mais vraiment, mais vraiment... j'ai oublié ce que que je voulais dire. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Voici la suite ^^. Et puis c'est tout.

* * *

Saint seiya, épisode où Saori se fait enlever par le chevalier portant l'armure d'hercule.

Saori : Non ne vous occupez pas de moi, votre priorité c'est le casque d'or.

Seiya : Saori.

Saori : Oui avec le casque d'or vous pourrez sauver le monde. Tu pourras le faire fondre et le vendre au plus offrant tout en renflouant les caisses de la fondation. Et bien sûr mettre une tonne dans des fonds d'investissements ou dans des comptes Suisses pour que le gouvernement ne te taxe pas.

* * *

J'en publierais un avec Milo et Camus ^^


	4. Douce Sibérie

Bonjour, j'avais promit un Milo/ Camus. Et bien le voici. Régalez vous bien ^^

* * *

Milo devait voir son ami Camus en Sibérie dans deux mois. Alors il se préparait mentalement et physiquement à affronter le froid mordant de ce pays si cher au cœur de son ami.

Il avait décidé de manger des aliments froids, de mettre la clim à fonds, de manger des glaces à longueur de journée. De ne pas mettre de doudoune lorsqu'il faisait vraiment froid. Mais le mieux qu'il avait trouvé c'était : le bain.

Eh oui, le scorpion avait décidé en plus de prendre au départ des bains tièdes, puis de plus en plus froids, mais vraiment froid. Jusqu'au jour J où il se retrouva avec son ami dehors avec sa doudoune et pas une quarantaine d'épaisseur sur le dos. Non, seulement un pull en laine tricoté avec soin par son ami Mü.

Ils étaient tous les deux sous le magnifique ciel étoilé. Pour une fois le scorpion avait extrêmement chaud. Il avait réussi. Il supportait les températures extrêmes. Et pour montrer ce changement à son ami, il décida d'enlever sa doudoune et de rester en pull. Il était encore trop tôt pour rester en t-shirt. A peine avait il baisser son fermeture éclair jusqu'à la base du cou, il tomba à terre. Son meilleur ami ne le remarqua même pas.

Camus : C'est beau hein ?

Oui, les aurores boréales sont les plus belles choses que l'on puisse voir au monde. Normalement cela aurait pu être la réponse de Milo mais…

Camus : Hein Milo ? Milo, MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Mais bon, tomber gravement malade en Sibérie n'était rien comparé aux câlins et aux attentions constantes d'un verseau. Que c'est bien d'être un scorpion au milieu des glaces.

* * *

A bientôt ^^


	5. Changement

Bonjour, Voici le dernier drabbles écrit en date. Et oui, je n'arrive plus à écrire, je suis en plein brouillard. Ca c'est à cause de la fatigue. Et oui, dormir 5h par nuit même pas c'est pas super et commencer le boulot à 4h du mat. c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais au moins l'aprèm je suis FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. En tout cas, ce drabbles peu s'apparenter à un Os de ma fics comparé aux 3 autres que j'avais écris précédemment. Régalez vous bien. La suite d'expérience ratée arrive en fin de semaine ^^

* * *

La guerre Sainte allait bientôt commencer et les dieux jumeaux, Hypnos et Tanatos prenait un petit thé sur le patio, savourant la fin de ces deux cents soixante et un an de tranquillité. Et oui, les réunions allaient commencés, les stratégies élaborées et les accros à la caféine allaient pouvoir faire des overdoses bien méritées. Hypnos regarda son frère qui pour la première fois depuis des années soupirait au lieu de boire, et regardait dans le vide au lieu de lire son journal « Les enfer ». Journal hebdomadaire sur l'actualité politique, sociale, et aussi People. Fallait bien alimenter les potins.

Hypnos : Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe mon frère. C'est la nouvelle guerre Sainte qui t'empêche de savourer ton thé ?

Tanatos : En quelque sorte

Hypnos : Puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

Tanatos : Et bien, c'est toujours toi qui a choisit nos corps pour nous intégrer parmi cette bande d'insectes.

Hypnos : Quel est le problème alors. Tu n'aime pas les corps que je choisis pour nous ?

Tanatos : Et bien, tu les choisis avec tellement de soin….

Hypnos : Mais…

Tanatos : Je voudrais choisir moi aussi.

Hypnos : Et que voudrais tu ?

Tanatos : J'ai… toujours rêvé d'être une femme. (1)

Le dieu de la mort se tourna vers son frère avec les yeux brillants et un sourire niais sur le visage. Hypnos baissa la tête, prit une grande inspiration.

Hypnos : Très bien, nous serons des femmes pour la prochaine guerre.

Tanatos : Je savais que tu me comprendrais.

Tanatos ouvrit son journal à la page People. Et vit en caractère gras « Lady Pandora cherche l'âme sœur ». Quelle ironie.

* * *

(1) Petite référence au mangas Otomen qui est vraiment bien ^^.

Je vais continuer dans cette voie vu que j'ai plein d'idée à cause de ma fics. Oui je sais je la casse ma fics et alors, c'est bien de la casser des fois XD


	6. Dîner

Bonjour à tous, je sais, vous n'avez pas eu de nouveaux posts et autre. Je sais, je suis une mauvaise, vilaine, cruelle... Mais bon, il y a des explications à tout. Premièrement je n'ai plus de béta-lectrice. La mienne est partie en vacances et j'ai oubliée de lui demandé les chapitre corrigés. Je sais sacrilège que je suis une idiote. Et bien tout d'abord, je ne pensas pas à ça, mais je pensais plutôt à son absence qu'elle va laisser, même si elle ne revient que dans un mois et 2 jours. Oui, je compte les jours, mais pas les heures parce que je ne sais pas à quelle heure son avion va attérrir en France. Donc voilà. Et maintenant que je ne travail pas, j'aurais tout le temps de bosser sur les drabbles car j'en ai une autre en préparation, mais le problème c'est qu'il me faudrait du temps pour la faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je travail sur la fics des expériences ratées et je n'en vois pas le bout de cette fics. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais corriger toute seule e vous verrez le résultat catastrophique car les chapitres écrits ont été fait durant la mauvaise période avec des tonnes de fautes d'orthographe et des erreurs de ponctuation. Donc quand je lis ça, je me demande ce qui m'avait prit et que avant je ne faisait pas autant de faute. Ca va être long.

Mais bon, je vous laisse apprécier la suite avec ce chapitre dédié à Vlamdamdam qui m'avait demandé si Poséidon pouvait revenir. Et bien le voici, le voilà. Un chapitre spécialement pour toi. J'espère que vous l'aimerez parce que l'autre drabbles aussi risque d'être marrant et j'espère que vous comprendrez mon humour qui peut être parfois déroutant.

C'est bien long ce que j'ai écris. Une première XD. Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

**Dîner**

Kanon humait l'air comme à chaque fois. Assise sur la plage face à la mer, elle regardait le soleil se coucher. Quel beau spectacle ! L'air se faisait de plus en plus frais et elle commençait à se frotter les mains, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait rentrer au temple, elle allait attendre encore un peu. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Rhadamanthe, il lui déposa une étole sur ses magnifiques épaules dénudées. Il caressa les bras de Kanon espérant la réchauffer un peu et se retira lorsque les frissons disparurent.

Elle se tourna vers le juge, le remercia et vit au loin une petite crique éclairée. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Dans cette crique, remplit de bougies bleues et blanches, il y avait une table à son centre avec une nappe blanche où des couverts en or étaient posés. Sur le côté un chariot comprenant des plats.

Kanon : Rhada, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Rhadamanthe : Et bien…

Kanon : C'est magnifique ! Et tellement adorable.

Rhadamanthe : Mais…

Kanon : J'espère que ce n'est pas Saga qui t'as demandé de me faire ça ?

Rhadamanthe : Non mais…

Kanon : OH ! Des homards, des langoustes, des plats que j'adore.

Rhadamanthe : Je…

Kanon : Merci, c'est vraiment génial ce que tu as fait.

Rhadamanthe : Et bien…

Une musique s'éleva dans l'obscurité. Tous deux regardèrent dans la direction et une lumière vint éclairer le joueur de flûte traversière. Il portait une armure d'or, c'était Sorrento, le chevalier de Poséidon, le gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique leur jouait une balade.

Kanon : Heu… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais il est vrai que tu ne peux rien brancher ici. Donc heu… Il était nécessaire de prendre un des généraux de Poséidon ?

Rhadamanthe : …

?: Il était nécessaire ma chère, car sa musique est la plus douce à mes oreilles.

Un homme, grand et fort sorti de la pénombre, il s'agissait de Julian Solo. Poséidon en personne venait d'apparaître dans un costume trois-pièces blanc. Poséidon et Rhadamanthe se toisèrent du regard, puis le dieu le snoba, s'approcha de Kanon et la fit assoir sur la chaise spécialement prévue pour elle. Il s'assit en face d'elle et essaya de congédier Rhadamanthe d'un mouvement de main, ce qui ne marcha pas.

Rhadamanthe : Une mouche vous gène ?

Kanon : T'as chaud ?

Julian cessa son geste qui devenait de plus en plus ridicule.

Julian : Oui, mon cœur brûle pour toi Kanon.

Kanon : Tu as la même maladie de Kardia ?

Rhadamanthe, Julian et Sorento : …

Julian : Mon cœur va bien… Rhadamanthe laisse-nous, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Rhadamanthe : Je vais rester, il ne serait pas digne de moi de laisser une jeune femme seule avec un dieu et un Marinas.

Le visage de Poséidon prenait une couleur qui s'approchait du rouge. Il se leva, se mit devant le juge et ils commencèrent à se donner des noms d'oiseaux. Pendant ce temps-là, Kanon avait décidé de manger les plats succulents que le dieu avait concoctés spécialement pour elle. Elle invita Sorrento car il était mal venu de gâcher toute la nourriture.

Le repas terminé et le ventre plein, Kanon remercia le Marinas ainsi que son hôte qui ne dû pas entendre car il était trop occupé à essayer de tuer le juge en lui jetant à la figure des noms de poissons. L'amazone sortie de la grotte. La nuit était déjà tombée et faillit trébucher sur une pierre qu'elle n'avait hélas pas vue. Mais c'était sans compter sur la wyverne qui la rattrapa au dernier moment. Suivi de près par un dieu furieux et un Marinas ballonné.

Rhadamanthe en se retournant : Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Dame Kanon doit se reposer, il est tard.

Et Rhadamanthe porta la belle amazone jusque dans son temple. Au moment où il la déposa à terre, sa sœur sortit de leur demeure et quelque chose tomba à terre. Saga ramassa l'objet en question, regarda sa sœur et Rhadamanthe avec de gros yeux.

Saga : Je savais que tu étais un rapide, mais quand même pas à ce point là ?

Rhadamanthe en fixant l'objet en question :… heu…

Kanon : Non, c'est pas lui, c'était dans mon soufflet au chocolat que Poséidon m'avait fait. Elle est belle hein ? Tu penses que je peux la revendre à combien ?

Saga : Mais Kanon, ça ne se vend pas ? C'est une bague de fiançailles. Faut que tu la lui rendes.

Kanon : Ok, je la lui rendrais demain en la jetant à la mer.

Rhadamanthe : C'est dommage, car cette bague vaux des milliards.

Les jumelles se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux rond, puis elles se regardèrent, regardèrent la bague.

Saga : Tu peux lui dire que tu l'as perdu et on pourra mettre de l'argent dans les caisses du sanctuaire ?

Kanon : Saga ? Tu es sûr que c'est toi ?

Instant Pub

Parce que nous avons tous besoin de nous détendre un peu, voici un petit drabbles avec Aioros et Saga.


	7. Le journal des enfers

Bonjour à tous et à tous, désolé de ne pas encore avoir mit la suite. Je sais, je ne travail pas, mais je profite de ma semaine de repose. Et aussi, je dois revoir mes anciens chapitre avant de publier parce que je les ai mal écrites et que je désire changer certaines choses. Donc Voici quelque chose pour vous faire attendre. Mais je sais, c'est mal et je me rattraperais en vous mettant dès que possibles les chapitres. Parce que je suis aussi gentille et pas seulement sadique.

Ce chapitre est dédié au fameux journal Les enfers. Ce journal avec lequel je me fais des petits tripes et de petites histoires. Je pense que j'en ferais plusieurs sur ce journal et vous verrez comment les éditeurs de ce journal arrivent à faire des articles de qualités, avec ou sans la collaboration des autres ^^. Lisez bien ^^.

* * *

**Le journal des enfers**

Pandora n'avait pas remis les pieds aux enfers depuis un bon moment et comme toutes les semaines, elle se faisait livrer le magazine. Elle le retrouva sur sa table, à côté de sa tasse de thé à l'orange bien fumante et de ses tartines beurrées. Elle prit le magazine, et ouvrit le sommaire :

Page 3 : Comment optimiser le rangement de vos bureaux. Valentine vous dit tout.

Page 6 : Les nouvelles couleurs tendances de l'été. Comment être à la mode par Myu

Page 10 : Tout sur la nouvelle idylle du juge des enfers, Rhadamathe de la Wyverne. Comment voit-il sa nouvelle vie.

A ses mots inscrits sur le papier, elle se rua sur la 10ème page du magazine et commença à lire.

* * *

**Mon amour, ma nouvelle vie.**

Eaque : Merci de m'avoir accordé cette interview. Nous n'avons pas l'occasion de vous voir dans nos pages.

Rhadamanthe : Il est tout naturel.

E : Votre histoire d'amour avec Dame Pandore est maintenant terminée. Pour quelle raison ?

R : Lorsque l'on se réincarne autant que nous spectre, nos centres d'intérêt changent et nos sentiments aussi.

E : Lorsque vous avez dit vos sentiments à Pandore, comment a-t-elle réagit ?

R : Très mal. Je pensais que depuis la guerre sainte et le fait que nous voyons bien que notre couple était sur le point de s'effondrer, elle allait accepter cette décision, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mais maintenant lorsque nous allons nous revoir, j'espère que cette histoire ne sera pas un frein à notre travail, ni à nos relations futures.

E : Nous l'espérons tous. Mais maintenant parlez nous de votre nouvelle idylle. Kanon des gémeaux. Comment est-elle ?

R : C'est une femme forte, adorable, jolie. Elle a vécu le pire et arrive toujours à se relever. Ca a été un coup de foudre. Plutôt deux coups de foudre. Un aux enfers et un autre dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna. Le destin est une bonne chose.

E : Tous nos lecteurs se demandent une chose, comment cette histoire va-t-elle évoluer ? Nous savons tous que les spectres d'Hadès se réincarnent tous les 261 ans pour la guerre sainte. Mais pas ceux de la déesse Athéna.

R : Il est vrai que tous les deux nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ça. Et que ce sera un sujet sensible. Mais nous vivons au jour le jour et nous n'essayons pas de parler d'un futur incertain. Nous profitons de chaque moment passé ensemble. Etre l'un avec l'autre, c'est tout ce qui compte.

E : Une dernière question pour nos lecteurs. Que pensez-vous de votre rival Poséidon ?

R : Je ne pense pas à lui. Tout ce qui compte c'est Kanon. Son bonheur c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je n'ai pas peur de lui et de ses tentatives grotesques pour la séduire et la ramener dans son temple.

* * *

Poséidon déchira le torchon, l'écrasa, sauta dessus, le mouilla, le brûla avec quelques difficultés. Il fallait qu'il récupère Kanon. Et tous les moyens étaient bons pour cela. Le dîner n'avait pas marché. Il allait trouver autre chose.

Pandore finit de boire sa tasse fumante, de manger ses tartines beurrées. Et instinctivement, elle se jeta, dans tous les sens du terme, sur ses biscuits aux chocolats au cœur fondant en pleurant son amour disparu, la photo pleine de trace de chocolat dans la main. Enfin pas si disparu que ça puisqu'il était aux enfers.

Kanon : Je ne savais pas que tu avais été interviewé par Eaque, j'aurais pu venir.

Rhadamanthe se tenait la tête. Et se fit un mémo mental : ne jamais, jamais boire un verre avec Eaque. Plus jamais.

* * *

Si vous voulez avoir la vrai version de cet interview laissez moi un mp et je la publierais le plus vite possible. Merci d'avoir lu. Et ne me tapez pas T.T


	8. L'interview de Rhadamanthe

Bonjour à tous, gros effort de ma part, je publie deux jours de suite. C'est un exploit en ce moment. On m'a demandé de mettre la véritable interview de Rhadamanthe/Eaque. Vous allez être choqués. Et oui, vous comprendrez pour Rhadamanthe ne voudra plus jamais boire avec Eaque. Je vous laisse savourer.

* * *

**L'interview de Rhadamanthe**

Vous vous êtes surement demandé comment Eaque, rédacteur en chef du magazine très prisé du monde souterrain et qui arrive à s'exporter dans d'autres sanctuaires arrivait à faire des articles de qualités. Et bien la réponse se trouve ici et ailleurs. Non, je ne fais pas X-Files, tiens ça me donne une idée.

Enfin bref. Ce jour-là, il manquait des pages vierges pour son tout nouveau numéro. Bien sûr, ses « fidèles collaborateurs » avaient rendu leurs articles. Mais il voulait frapper les esprits du monde des morts. Faire quelque chose d'inoubliable. Permettre au monde entier de voir ce qui se passe dans les bureaux et les couloirs. Entrer dans la vie intime d'une personne impénétrable.

Bon, il l'avait fait des millions de fois. Ce qui lui a valu les foudres de certaines personnes qui depuis se sont ralliées à sa cause. Et dans les détours d'un couloir alors qu'il passait devant les nombreuses vitrines où étaient entreposées les diverses coupes que les enfers avaient gagné lors de jeux inter-sanctuaires (1). Il vit Rhadamanthe regarder amoureusement sa belle et douce Kanon et lui expliquer comment toutes ses coupes avaient été gagnées.

Une idée vint germer dans le crâne du garuda, il sourit, effaça son sourire parce qu'aussi non, Rhadamanthe allait sentir le coup foireux. Et il rangea par la même occasion son carnet et son crayon. Paraître clean était très dur de nos jours. Tout le monde pense que vous cacher quelque chose.

Il s'avança vers le couple, les dépassa juste après leur avoir dit bonjour, puis rebroussa chemin.

Eaque : Eh Rhada, tu veux venir boire un verre ce soir. Y aura Minos avec moi. On pourra fêter les bonnes nouvelles ensembles. Kanon, tu es aussi la bienvenue. 21 h dans mes appartements.

Il ne laissa pas au couple le temps de répondre et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Etape 1 validée.

Etape deux : Il se précipita dans ses appartements et rangea un peu le zouk qu'il avait mis ses derniers jours. Il prépara différentes bouteilles. Bien sûr, quelques bonnes bouteilles qu'il gardait dans sa cave à vin personnelle. Il commanda au traiteur des enfers des tapas et autres amuse-gueules à se mettre sous la dent.

Etape 3 : Le soir venu, il traina par les ailes le griffon. De toute façon Minos ne voyait rien avec sa mèche. Et il ne faisait rien pour se débattre. Il le posa sur une chaise et lui servit un bon vin et quelque chose à grignoter. Et tout cela en seulement 10 minutes. Un record.

Deux verres plus tard, il vit arriver Rhadamanthe qui bizarrement était seul ce soir là. Mais accompagné tout de même d'un bon whisky. Un Midelton 1997, un whisky Irlandais. Rien à voir avec la famille de la duchesse de Cambridge.

Eaque : Elle n'est pas venue ?

Rhadamanthe : Non, elle est fatiguée. Elle a dû aller se coucher.

Minos : Je comprends avec ce qu'elle a eu, ce n'est pas facile de rester debout toute une journée.

Rhadamanthe : Mais elle va mieux de jour en jour.

Eaque versa un verre de champagne à ses invités.

Eaque : Trinquons à Kanon et aux bonnes nouvelles qui nous arrivent de jour en jour.

Rhadamanthe/Minos/Eaque : Santé !

La nuit défila, les bouteilles se vidèrent, les langues se délièrent. Même Rhadamanthe qui d'habitude même soul restait digne et droit et ne parlait jamais. En même temps avec tout ce mélange d'alcool…

Eaque : Et tu sais quoi je lui ai dit, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je vais le faire pour toi.

Minos : Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit.

Eaque : Que j'étais soul, mais j'avais pas bu. Tu me crois hein mon Minos. Je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi Rhada. J'aime tout le monde. Oh merde mon beau tapis. Tu crois que le vin ça part HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Minos : Quel vin ? Eh Rhada. Eh Rada.

Rhadamanthe : Ouais, attends le plafond il est… laiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid.

Eaque : Eh Rhada, Tu aimes encore Pandore ? Pourquoi tu l'as largué ? EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH, Rhda répond.

Rhadamanthe : Me fait chier. On fsait jamais rien. Et tu sais quoi. Je m'en fous coooomplètement.

Minos : Eh ! On est bourré. HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI.

Eaque : Et elle l'a pris comment ? Minos, lève toi. C'est pas du raisin.

Rhadamanthe : Je lui pardonnerais jamais.

Eaque : Non trop bad, pleure pas, je suis là. Minos ma jambe.

Minos : Vous l'avez fait ? Toi et la petite Kanon ?

Eaque : Comme c'est... Alors ? Hi hi hi hi hi.

Rhadamanthe se leva en faisant tomber la chaise, ce qui le déséquilibra. Mais il se rattrapa sur la table : Non, t'es fous. J'veux pas m'en prendre une. Elle est peut être pas bien là, mais elle la de la poigne la ptite.

Deux verres plus tard et un Minos au wc. Rhadamanthe se retrouvait dans les bras d'Eaque en train de pleurer.

Rhadamanthe : Je ne veux pas la perdre. Pas encore. Elle est précieuse. Elle est… c'est l'homme de ma vie.

Eaque : L'homme ? C'est un travlo ?

Rhadamanthe : NON, on l'a transformée en femme. Et avant c'était un homme. Je l'aime quoi que ce soit.

Deux verres plus tard et un Minos chantant sur la table.

Rhadamanthe : On parle pas. J'sais pas ce qu'elle me trouve.

Minos : ELLE ETAIT FORMIDABLE, J'ETAIS FORT MINABLE. (2)

Rhadamnthe : Ouais. C'est trop ça ce qu'on vit ensemble.

Trois verres plus tard et un Minos faisant du strip-tease avec sa chaise. Rhadamanthe prit Eaque par le col de sa chemise.

Rhadamanhe : Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux et je te n**** la gueule. Poséidon j'le mets en pièces quand tu veux. Je m'en fous de lui.

Le fond de la bouteille de whisky plus tard.

Rhdamanthe en pleurant : Tu crois qu'elle m'aime. Hein, j'suis bien. Hein. Tu m'aimes toi ? Tu sortirais avec moi ?

Eaque : Rhada, c'est une bouteille. Elle peut pas répondre.

Rhadamanthe en caressant la bouteille : CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT. Il comprend rien, ne l'écoute pas.

Minos courant tout nu en tenant sa cape : WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

A 6h du matin, les juges retournèrent se coucher, se promettant de ne pas parler de cette folle soirée. Et se disant qu'ils ne referaient plus jamais un truc pareil.

Eaque n'avait pas de répit. Un journaliste se devait d'être dans son bureau à n'importe quelle heure et ramener des scoops. Alors avec des lunettes noires, des écouteurs et l'enregistrement de la soirée de beuverie à oublier. Enfin certains détails. Il alla dans la salle des jugements avec Valentine. Il prit place au fond de la salle et commença à écouter les diverses conversations qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière avec Rhadamanthe. Il commença à écrire son article et tenta de ne pas rigoler lorsqu'une phrase sortit de l'enregistrement.

Minos : Je vais le faire. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Je te le jure, je vais le faire. J'en ai marre. J'en verrais jamais des comme lui. Pourquoi m'en priver.

Eaque : Ouais, vas-y. Attends je prends ma caméra.

Rhadamanthe qui était encore mettre de lui-même : C'est pas en coupant ta frange que tu verras un autre Albafica apparaître comme par magie devant toi.

Eaque : Rhada, fallait pas le lui dire. Il ne va jamais se la couper maintenant. Non ne pose pas ce ciseaux, coupe, COUPE, P*** MAIS TU VA LA COUPER TA SALE FRANGE DE M***…

Il coupa l'enregistrement, choqué par ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il se leva, remercia Valentine et partit mettre son article sous presse. Ensuite, il retourna dans ses appartements, prit de l'aspirine et s'endormit pour décuver comme il se devait.

* * *

(1): Ce sera un chapitre des enfants du sanctuaire que nous n'avons pas encore écrit et qui au dernière nouvelle était en cours d'écriture.

(2): Chanson de Stromae Formidable.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que je pense ne pas pouvoir faire mieux. A bientôt ^^.


End file.
